During the operation of an electric products (computers, notebooks or touch pads), chips, such as CPU, GPU produces heat. Heat has to be quickly carried away from the chips during the operation. Excessively high temperature causes the chips unable to work normally. Various cooling means, such as cooling system, have been developed for dissipating heat from the chips of an electric product.